


no makeup today

by isntmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Angst if you REALLY squint, Fluff, M/M, Magnus forgot how to do makeup without magic, Makeup, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Powerless Magnus, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, no makeup, this is my first fic don't kill me, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntmagnus/pseuds/isntmagnus
Summary: Hiii!! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm very excited. I hope you guys enjoy it but take it easy on me! I'm sorry it is short.





	no makeup today

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm very excited. I hope you guys enjoy it but take it easy on me! I'm sorry it is short.

“Magnus?” 

His raspy morning voice echoed across the loft, while he got up slowly, wounds from the big fight still healing. Looking at his right hand, he saw the large cast Cat has put on him. A couple of steps were heard in the room, and Alec laid back down, already aware that if he tried any sudden moves, Magnus would freak out about opening his bruises. 

“Good morning, handsome.” Bane tried, but Alec realized there was something off about him.

“What is happening in your face?” He barely said. 

“I’m offended.” He scoffed dramatically while moving to the other side of the bed. 

“No. It’s beautiful.” Alec gave him a soft smile while he laid down beside him. “It’s just... different, today” 

Magnus chuckled and looked down, and Alec could swear he was blushing. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” 

“Oh.” 

“‘Oh’ what?” 

“That’s because...” He began, turning around to lie on his back. “...I’m not wearing makeup.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh, right?” 

“That makes more sense,” Alec said. “But why? I don’t think I have seen you that many times without any makeup.” 

Magnus sighed and moved closer to Alec on the bed, but he fought the instincts to lay his head on his shoulder, because, you know, wounds. 

“I forgot... how to do it.” 

Magnus blushed again. 

“Wait, what? How do you just forget it? You were wearing makeup last week.” Alec questioned, still confused. 

“I used to just magic it up.” 

Magnus heard Alec suddenly holding his breath. He still was sensitive about how it all went down, and even with Magnus repeatedly telling him it was not his fault, he still felt guilty. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-” 

“Please don’t.” Magnus cut him off. “We’ve been through this.” 

Alec gave away that time. And just that time. 

“You’ve never learned how to do it?” 

“Of course I did.” Magnus scoffed again. “Just, a very long time ago. I don’t have that good of a memory.” 

“You were wearing makeup yesterday too. I remember it.” 

“Cat.” 

“She did that for you?” Alec seemed surprised but was quite entertained with the idea of Cat putting makeup on him. 

“Yeah.” Magnus smiled softly. 

Alec thought, for a moment, just laying there. 

“Maybe Izzy could help you.” 

“I can’t have Izzy move in here before you,” he teased, and Alec snorted without humor. “And certainly not just to put on makeup on me.” 

“She can teach me how to,” Alec suggests again. 

“Why, so she can teach me. I’m the one with the face being maked-up, remember?” 

“Nah.” 

“Nah?” 

“You can't teach an old dog new tricks,” Alec joked and Magnus quickly threw a pillow at him. “Ouch! Ouch! Wounds! I was joking.” 

“Sorry, but you deserved that, Nephilim.” 

“Probably.” He smiled to himself.


End file.
